


If You can not kill an idea then what can a mere story do.

by LornaD



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LornaD/pseuds/LornaD
Summary: Where things dont go the way the Mandalorians planed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	If You can not kill an idea then what can a mere story do.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys I think I’ve just read one too many a fic where the Mandalorians swan in and everything ends up peachie keen. So this is a very bad story that counters that. Please feel free to do better.

The agriculture planet had put up little resistance when the Mandalorians came. Mandalor watches comfortably, the commandos looking bored as they lounged around watching as the planets leader prepared to inform his people of they’re new position in the Mandalorian empire. 

Old and worn his hands trembling slightly, the planets leader informs the people of what the Mandalorians expect from them then he pauses “Our planet was founded on a story, we tell our children that story,” He smiles gently “The Mandalorians tell me that this broadcast is going out to the entire universe not just our little planet, So now it is time once again to tell these strangers, these Mandalorians that story,” 

“A brave man defied his leader and thus was brought before his leader for execution. They put hot embers on his flesh till it was burned right through and he said nothing. They raped and strangled his sister and his son in front of him and he said nothing. They placed a square of wood upon his chest and begin to load it with weights and he said nothing”  
Jango had waved the commando away when they had stepped forward, after all what could a story do.

“The bones of his chest begin to break and the man strained to breath, as the last weight was placed a guard leaned down to hear the dying man’s last words. What did he say the leader demanded? The guard shrugs He said the dragons are watching, in their sight I die free. The Leader snorted what a fool choosing freedom over life. There are no dragons. And for truth there are no more dragons yet the roofs of the fortress towers gained some very interesting marks that day.”  
The leader his smile bright “We have lived by the lesson in that story for generations and now it is time for us to become a story, we die free” and with that he raises his hands to his head and snaps his neck.  
For a moment the Mandalorians are stunned only the sound of the copse collapsing to the ground rouses them. 

Later reports still coming in but Jango doesn’t hold out hope. these people weren’t Mandalorians but they had been though.  
All the people were dead by their own hands, only the tiniest of ade had been helped to die. Shocked mandalorians had spoken of ade throwing themselves into harvesters rather than let the Mandalorians take them.  
The Crops were burning with some kind of chemical contaminant that would make any thing that grew afterward poison and the herd beasts had been given something that made them incredibly aggressive. To be blunt this world was no longer the jewel that it been.  
Instead of fresh Serfs, Food, and new blood in the form of adopted Ade, new problems kept appearing. Some of the engineers were complaining of strange scrapes and dents appearing on the space craft that brought the Mandalorian to this world.  
Reports were coming in of uprisings on Mandalorian serf planets, Both the Empire and the Republic had taken the chance to renewed their attacks.

It was time to cut their losses and go home.

The Shuttles beginning the evacuation in good order but it doesn’t last, their attackers are fast moving and agile, armed with some kind of weapon that resembles a flame thrower. The shuttle pilots and the gunners do their best but the attackers are superior flyers. They’ve almost reached orbit when Jango catches sight of the ships that brought them here. Great holes torn in the sides where something has ripped its way inside. As he watches the side of the ship the shuttle is approching bulges and something dark erupts from within.

There’s a thunk as something land on the shuttle, then a great big head on a long neck bends down and round. The Last thing Jango sees is a pair of huge silver eyes in a black form before its mouth opens and the shuttle is engulfed in flame. The last thing he thinks is the Dragons were watching still.


End file.
